Three Thousand Years and One Night
by NinjaTombRobber
Summary: Its time for Yami Bakura to get his own body, what could go wrong? Fluff BakuraxRyou, YamixYugi in later chapters enjoy .


**EDIT: God Dammit Nappa, i changed tenses in the middle, il edit the chapter anyway enjoy ^.^**

**NinjaTombRobber: Well Hello Guys its NinjaTombRobber here this is my first Fanfic don't judge me too harshly, I case you didn't guess I have an obsession with Ninja's and Ancient Egyptian Tomb Robbers…not just Bakura though, well I guess I have to thank my older sister for making me obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh or I never would have written this, and thank you my muses too!**

**Bakura: You're welcome *smirks***

**IA: How am I your muse im not even related to Yu-Gi-Oh, im a Vocaloid O.o**

**NinjaTombRobber: Oh well ^.^ your songs help me think.**

**Tomb: Why have you given me your Yami such a stupid name, I doubt I even helped you with your god #!*% story. **

**NinjaTombRobber: Jeez calm down, you did help me who do I talk to all the time? I shouldn't have said that, im not insane guys don't worry im just a bit mental .**

**IA: That reminds me the disclaimer she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Kazuki Takahashi does...**

**Bakura: SHUT UP, on with the Fic**

**Everyone else: O.o **

**Bakura: Oh shut up.**

**NinjaTombRobber: Here's the Fic, sorry for the wait, oh yeah im using the English names ^.^ **

**Three Thousand Years and One Night**

"Ryou?" asked Yugi

"Nani?"

"I think it time to let your Yami have his own body," He said quietly.

I laughed and said "Good joke Yugi"

"Im serious, I mean Marik's Yami has his own body and he isn't doing anything stupid, so I thought it would be ok for your Yami too…"

"Yugi, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean letting my Yami have his own body? That's just crazy and stupid, he's just gonna crazy and kill everybody, he's a homicidal manic.. "

" Is that what you think then?" Bakura said as his spirit materialised in front of Ryou.

"You think that im a homicidal maniac?"

"No, Bakura it isn't that its just well, you tried to kill my friends…" I mumbled sadly to the floor.

"Only because they were in the way of my plans, and for Yugi well my second choice was to kill him I needed the Millennium Puzzle. Just because I did it back then doesn't mean im going to do it now for Ra's sake…" He scowled at Yugi and Yugi smiled at him nervously.

"Well I think its time I go," Yugi said shakily, "Ryou think about it, you'd be surprised what I could do….oyasumi nasai." Yugi smiled at me and walked out the door.

"Well done for scaring him Bakura,"

"It's his fault for being such a weakling," He replied back smirking slightly, "So am I getting my own body or not? He demanded.

"Well..em.. I don't know, its not really my choice is it? Its yours, so do you want your own body?"

"Hmm, let me see OF COURSE I WOULD, do you now how long ive been without a body that is mine and mine alone 3,000 years, do you really think im going to pass out an opportunity like this?"

"I didn't think so…well I'll ring the Pharaoh then…"

"Ryou?" Bakura asked softly, "Why are you crying?"

I stared at him blankly in shock, why was Bakura being so kind it wasn't like him. I then put my hands to my face, why was I crying what was so upsetting about Bakura getting his own body? I then realised why.

"Im scared that if you get your own body, you leave me. I don't want to be alone, ive been so used to having company since I got the Millennium Ring, that I don't want to be lonely again," I flung myself into his arms without a second thought.

"Don't worry," Bakura said soothingly, "Ill always be here when you need me, you're my Hikari remember?

"You mean it?," I asked whilst trying to stop the tears.

"Well as long as I get to have fun when im not needed," Bakura smirked

Smiling I said "Your going to go robbing right?"

"You know me well, but not just that ill have to see Marik every once in a while to I suppose, he is my best friend…. Ryou, Would you mind not trying to hug me as im just a spirit and it's really annoying you just going through me…"

"Ye-ah sorry," I blushed slightly, "Well then ill go ring the Pharaoh then shall I, he might be able to get you a body tomorrow!"

"Yeah sure, night Ryou,"

I felt lonely as Bakura went back into his Millenium Ring, but I suddenly remembered I can talk to him through the mind link! Ill do that later I thought, I have to ring the Pharoah…

**NinjaTombRobber: Well there we have it please read and review, should I continue? Its up to you!**

**Tomb: If you don't review, I will find you and I will kill you… just kidding ^.^ but seriously review.**

**Bakura: And people say im insane…**

**IA: Im stuck with weirdos…**


End file.
